TFP Ponies We can be family
by DJMoonRay
Summary: First extra story for TFP Ponies comic. When Starscream and Soundwave got together, they thought , they will finally have a good time and amazing mate. There is only one problem, Ravage and Laserbeak don't want to share their master, and only way is to get rid of Starscream. Story takes place after the war and before comic.


They both weren't happy. Since their master told them, Starscream will live together with them, Ravage with Laserbeak were preparing for the worst. They never liked Starscream, and now they had to deal with that, silver pegasus will be part of their little content family. And the worst part, he will take away their master. Both pets were used to sleep on Soundwave's bed, together with him, snuggled close to him. But now...They moved to seeker's house, everything was new, and their master's bed wasn't there anymore. Soundwave was now sleeping snuggled to his mate, not to his pets.

It was the first night, when they really had to sleep in their own places to sleep. Cat or bird didn't even like the thought to sleep close to Starscream, even if it mean to be close to Soundwave. They both were lying and leaning on each other, starring into the window and then on each other. How could their loved master do this to them? They were content in their old house. This place was new, weird and foreign for them. But they recognized their master knows this place. And he wasn't even with them right now. They both missed sleeping in warm embrace of his front legs, leaning into his chest and be hidden by his wings. Now it was Starscrem who was enjoying the pleasure. It took only one look to be exactly cerntain, they had to get rid of Starscream.

They both sneaked carefully to the door of bedroom, and Ravage jumped to open it. When door withdrew back, they both looked inside and saw both pegasi lying on the bed. Their tails were twisted together, but they weren't sleeping. In that case, they couldn't do anything right now. They just nodded on each other silently and closed the door again. Both Decepicons were just too much concerning on each other, that they didn't hear sound of closing door.

Soundwave was conent and very happy leaning into Starscream' chest fur. First night, their first shared night here, in this house, which was now officialy their home. No more going here or to Soundwave's house, just for one night. It was now his bed too, bed what he shared together with his loved mate. Starscrewam was too vissibly glad and happy he finally didn't have to sleep alone. He finally had someone close to him. And he didn't have to say goodbye every night to him. They both felt, they finally got a great support and sure point to lean on. They could sleep together, making love how long they wanted, and waking up together. In the night, they could wait for each other to get asleep in warm embrace, or watch sunset. Yes, they had to be careful, to not let anyone know, but they could be finally together how much they wanted to. Starscream too felt he too helped Soundwave very much. Blue pegasus was alone on everything, he had so much work, and he had to take care of his pets, and Starscream could help him now a lot. He kissed Soundwave on forehead and pulled him closer, there couldn't be anything better.

Ravage with Lasserbeak didn't know anything about the happines, which was now blossoming in their master's heart, they just wanted him back. Right next day, they began to try get rid of Starscream. Intruder in their life. They knew very well, where was Shockwave's laboratory, what was Starscream's working place. They found their way here and to get inside. They got inside by opening one of windows and right then they both faced Shockave's pet. Driller was looking at them with curious look and he vissilbly wasn't happy, they are intruding his master's house. They both looked at him, and when the little worm didn't want to let them pass, cat and bird made what they tought was neceseary. They threw Driller out of the window, right on the tree and worm frowned when he landed in the crown of the tree. He immediately began to crawl down the tree, to tell his master.

Ravage with Laserbeak were continuing in their walk throught the house. They didn't like this place, it was a laboratory from the big part. When they finally found Starscream, he was tapping something into computer and Shockwave was telling him results of some recently done experiment. Pets looked around and there were a lot of things, what they could take down. Lord Megatron will be surely curious, if the whole laboratory will blow up, and he will blame Starscream, like always.

Driller finally managed to crawl back into the house with help of his little door made into the main door, and he hurried to find intruders in his home.

Ravage jumped on one of shelves and hided behind things on it to be hidden. Laserbeak was about to give him signal, but suddenly he noticed Driller, who was frowning and looking at him with a sharp gaze. Before falcon could do anything, worm jumped at him and began to squeeze his neck. Ravage saw it and he began in the moment dropping things out of shelf and next ones. Driller's eyes widened in horror, when he imagined what will come out of this.

Starscwam with Shockwave looked up and when they saw things falling down, they began to catch them, but when it went on, it was begginng to be really hard and few things dropped on the floor.

"Is this logical?!" Starscream shouted when he flied around Shockwave again to get all things.

"NO!" Shockwave answered loudly and he too tried to catch everything. It took ten minutes, before all shelves were totally empty and both scientists looked at each other. "I still say ghost are unreal and illogical." Shockwave said.

"So... what happened here?"

They then saw Driller crawling into the room ad he leaned on Shockwave. Shockwave rised him up in his hoof and Driller looked like he wants to tell him something by signals. But Shockwave put him down again.

"Not now Driller, I have work to do." Worm frowned and when he looked back up, Ravage with Laserbeak was already gone. But he was glad he managed to slow them down in throwing things down, so this place didn't blow up.

Ravage with Laserbeak rushed home, Soundwave was too still at work, so they had some alibi. But they were pissed their trying didn't go like they wanted.

They were trying for the whole next week. Anything what could be done to make Starscream problems was done. And it was doing problems for everyone around. But the silver pegasus was still in their pressence, and with Soundwave. Blue pegasus became actually aware of all their actions and after time he was sure, what they were trying to do. He let them be, for some time. But when Ravage and Lserbeak decided, Starscream won't go by himself, they will have to tell Megatron. They will bring him here, and actually destroy the happines, which their owner just recently found. So before they could leave, Soundwave stood up against them. Both pets looked at him surprised and Soundwave then took off his glasses, puprle eyes glared at them with actual anger. Something what they never wanted.

"Why... Why do you do this to me? I thought you like me, I take care of you two, you are like my family, so why do you want to ruin my life?" Laserbeak and Ravage lookee at him shocked. They were doing WHAT?! Soundwave was looking at them for a while. "To let you know, you aren't only ones in my life. I... I..." Soundwave had vissible problems to say it in front of anyone, but he did. "I too need someone else, some other pony, who will take care of me. You are my pets, I do love you, you re my family, but you can't own all of me. I have my own needs. I need a mate. I know you don't like Starscream, but war ended and I want some peace and happiness, only for myself. I did a lot in war, you know it, I think I too deserve to be happy, and you are about to destroy it. So if you think, I should be only yours, go and come with Lord..." He turned his back to them. "But I won't want you anymore." He then walked away.

Pets were watching him go away. He never talked to them like this, or to anyone else. At least they never heard it. Now they felt... guilty. They looked at each other and they were thinking for a while, they never wanted to make their master mad or even sad. They loved him too much. In the finale, they didn't come to tell Megatron.

It took few days, and Soundwave was vissibly still dissapointed in them. At first he didn't want to tell Starscream, but oter pegasus was sick worried about him. When he finally got to know everything, he actually understood, why they were doing it. Soundwave was loveable, when you got near him, he was taking an excelent care of you. Starscream knew pets didn't like him, but he didn't think they would do this to Soundwave. He licked his mate on the face and then pulled him close.

After few more days Soundwave got sick. It looked like he has a fever. Starscream saw how much Soundwave was working last days. He too thought it was because how much it hit him, when he understood Ravage's and Laserbeak's behavior. Starscream made up a lie, so he could stay home and take care of Soundwave, he just couldn't leave him alone. He never saw Soundwave sick, never, so he knew this isn't good. And let's say, Megatron was too very surprised and Soundwave heard a slight worry in his voice in phone.

Soundwave was lying in his bed, hard breathing and his all face was red and sweaty. Starscream was sitting right next to him and washing his foreahead with a wet towel. He was whispering him gentle words, and he was too declining Soundwave's begging to let him work. Soundwave wanted desperately to work even in his current condition. Starscream hided all accountancy from him, when Soundwave grabbed one paper and wanted to complete it. Starscream was feeding him, patting his head, mainly forehead, keeping it cold, and making him a company. Soundwave was vissibly upset, because he wasn't even used to be sick. He needed work to feel fine

Ravage with Laserbeak came into the bedroom and they looked sad at their master. Soundwave opened eyes when his very sensitive ears heard their steps and looked at them. Starscream did the same ting, and they looked at him too. But soon they returned their gaze at Soudnwave. Their master was slowly closing his eyes again, he was just too tired to keep them open.

"You two need a bath..." Soundwave breathed out tired and he was about to sit up, when Starscream stopped him and pulled him back down again.

"You're not going anywhere, you will stay in bed." Starscream said steady and looked at pets. "... I will give them bath."

They left Soundwave to fall asleep and then closed the door and Starscream with a deep frown looked at Ravage and Laserbeak. "Look..." He sat in front of them. "I know you don't like me. And you probably think, I will take Soundwave away from you, but... look at him, he is sick. He needs to rest, he deserves it. He is working very hard and takes a good care of you. So please... Just for this time, let me take care of you, because of him. I love him too, I don't want to hurt him."

They were looking at him for some time, it sounded like he is honest this time. And when they were thinking about Soundwave, they wanted to help him. So in the finale, they nodded. Starscream couldn't tell how big his relief was.

He didn't just throw them into the bath, he knew this isn't the way to wash a bird and cat. He began to clean Laserbeak first, brush his wings and feathers, cleaning him with water and he then gently wrapped him up in the blanket to keep him warm until he will be dry. He then took other brush and began to take care of Ravage's black fur. Ravage was actually content on his lap, and he noticed how gentle Starscream was. It was almost as gentle as Soundwave's touch. He then cleaned him with a slightly wet towel and then too wrapped him into blanket. He let them to sit on the pillow and then after a while spent in the kitchen he carefully carried them there. He put them on the table and gave them a fresh food. He wanted to be sure, Soundwave will have enought rest, and nothing will disturb him. Pets gracefully took offered food, it was actually quite good. Starscream was siting on the couch in the living room, and after a while he came up to check Soundwave. Blue pegasus was still sleeping and Starscream was very glad for that.

Suddenly he felt something touching his legs and he felt weight on his back. He looked and he saw Ravage leaning on his legs and Laserbeak sitting on his back. He then just sighed.

"Look... I know what you think of me. I don't blame you. I know you just want to protect him, but... I fell in love with him. I know him since we were just little foals. I want to protect him just as you do. I want to be his mate, sometimes he too needs to take a rest, lean on someone, not only you. Give me a chance please, give me a chance to be with him, make him happy. " Ravage and Laserbeak looked at him, but then on Soundwave.

When Starscream laid down on the bed and patted Soundwave on forehead, they could actually see his smile, his relief Starscream is near him. It was a different smile from the one, which he showed to them. Starscream carefully and very gently pulled him close, and Soundwave snuggled to him. By instincts and feeling of being safe. Starscream kissed him on the cheek and he looked at pets.

"Come here." He said and he invited them with one hoof. After a while they accepted offer and they finally snuggled close to Soundwave. Starscream just smiled and after a while they finally fell asleep. Maybe they will find a way for both sides. After all it was for Soundwave's good sake. And he had in his sleep very content and happy smile. And that smile returned many times, when he saw his beloved pets to snuggle to his love.


End file.
